Little Secret
by EverlastingMoonlight
Summary: We all know Harry's life has tons of secrets, well I made up another ^_^ Don't kill me! Its my first attempt!


I do not stake claim to any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and her large imagination. Only character in here that is mine is Maggie Snape, mine ya hear! MINE! Mwhahahah! Ok I'm done….  
  
description: Okay, what if Harry had a younger sister he, nor anyone else knew about? And James and Lilly knew that Voldermort wanted them dead? We all know what happened to Harry, but what about his sister that I have just now made up in my head? ^__^;; Read on! This is kind of off cannon or AU. Takes place some where between the 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts. Don't kill me…this is my first attempt at a HP story and if some one could remind me just how much older Fred and George are than Ron. I'm to lazy to go back in the books…besides the fact my sister is hiding them from me….  
  
~Moonlight~  
  
James Potter stood at the window of his home, anxiously looking out and down the rode. His wife Lilly sat on a chair cradling a small baby in her arms. "Jimmy…do you think its right?" Her voice was soft and filled with sadness. James sighed and turned to face his wife. "I don't like it anymore than you do, luv. But… there is no other choice." His eyes gave away all the emotions his voice and face did not. "But what if the rumors are wrong and he's not coming. What then?" The baby stirred softly in her arms, a barely audible whine made its way threw the blanket covering it. "Then, we get them back." James turned back to the window, his green eyes searching the darkness. Moments later… "He's here." And there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Serverus Snape straightened his robe and grumbled to himself. What kind of people would be up at this damnidable hour? He neglected to remind himself that he was always awake at night. Sleep was not a word in his vocabulary. But he was here, for what reason, he didn't know. He just knew that Lilly and... Ugh… James needed a favor of him. Under any other circumstances, Snape would have told James to shove it, but, it was Lilly who asked him for the favor, and there was no way he could turn her down. Not when she was there for him so many times when they were just children at Hogwarts. With that in mind, he raised his pale hand and knocked on the door, hopeing Lilly would answer the door and not…  
  
"James…" "Serverus…." The two men stared each other down, either refusing to blink. It was Lilly who broke the silence. "Serverus, it's been a long time." Both turned and looked at her. "Yes, Lilly, it has." Snape couldn't help but give her a very small version of a smile. She smiled back and giggled lightly. "Are you going to stand there all night or come in and sit down?" James moved out of his way and both sat, James next to Lilly and Snape on a chair facing them. James remained silent. "I know you didn't just call me out here so we can just sit in silence," Snape said after a few awkward moments of silence. "You're right, we didn't…." James did his best to keep the venom out of his voice. "Serverus, we have a rather large favor to ask of you…large and odd." Lilly looked him in the eye, not blinking once. "Yes I know, you established that over the phone," Snape managed to keep his eyes on Lilly and ignore the look on James' face. "Just what is that favor?" His eyes moved down to the small baby in Lilly's arms; he had a feeling that what ever the favor was, it had to be about the child.  
  
James whispered something to Lilly and left the room, heading upstairs to the second floor. "This isn't easy…" She said finally. Her voice full of sadness. "I know you've heard the rumors…" Snape held up a hand to stop her. "Lilly, ask me the favor." He couldn't stand to hear the tone in witch she was speaking. "Serverus…will you watch over our child?" Yup, it did have to do with the baby. "Harry?" he asked. Lilly shook her head. "No…Harry is upstairs with James, Sirius is coming tomorrow evening to take him." A look of confusion over took his face. "I don't understand. Harry is your only child, is he not?" Lilly shook her head and moved the blanket from the baby's face. Under it was a girl, no more than a month old.  
  
"Where did that one come from?" Snape asked, annoyed now that Lilly never mentioned to him of a second child. "James and I were keeping her a secret, because of the rumors, and if they are true, he'll try and kill her to." Snape nodded. "I remembered you told me years ago that you wanted a daughter…." Lilly looked down at her daughter, tears welling up in her blue eyes, not able to continue with her sentence. "How long would I have to watch over her?"  
  
'What an inconsiderate question! You idiot!' Snape's brain shouted. But, she took no offence. "If the rumors aren't true…then not long at all, but if they are…Serverus, you might have to raise her for us. Will you?" How could he say no? Damn his weak spot for her. "If it will make you happy, yes, I will." Lilly gave him a faint smile. "We owe you a lot, Serverus. Really, we do." He just nodded then asked. "What is her name?" "Maggie." James said coming back down the stairs holding a fussing Harry in his arms. "Maggie Potter." The tone of his voice was a warning to Snape not to even think of changing the baby's name. "Jimmy…" Lilly gave him a glare. "Sorry..,"  
  
A few hours went by, Lilly went over how to feed and change Maggie with Snape, the child seemed to really take to him. She babbled at him, waving her tiny little hand in the air trying to grab at his face, and though he wouldn't admit it outright, Snape fell in love with the kid. When dawn began to break outside the Potter's windows, it was time to say goodbye. James and Lilly held their little girl for the last time, Harry, even as young as he was, seemed to know what was going on and did a baby's version of a wave goodbye to his little sister. It was the last time the family would ever be together, for the next night, James and Lilly were murdered by Voldermort, and Harry, scared for life, was placed in the care of his mother's muggle sister and her husband. Maggie was never found out, and for the next sixteen years, Snape kept her a secret from the wizerding world. A select few knew of the other Potter child, and it was agreed upon that she and Harry weren't to meet until the time was right and both were sure to be safe.  
  
  
  
~~~Yeah yeah, I know. Kinda dumb… but its four in the morning and I was board…see what iced tea does to you? Reviews welcome, flames…well…don't be to mean please ^_^~~~  
  
3Moonlight3 


End file.
